Computers and computer-based devices have become a necessary tool for many applications throughout the world. Typewriters and slide rules have become obsolete in light of keyboards coupled with sophisticated word-processing applications and calculators that include advanced mathematical functions/capabilities. Moreover, computers that were once used solely for analyzing data have, over time, been transformed into multi-functional, multi-purpose machines utilized for contexts ranging from business applications to multi-media entertainment. Costs of such computing mechanisms have also trended downward, rendering personal computers ubiquitous throughout many portions of the world.
As computing devices have continued to develop and their use have become more widespread, peripherals associated with such devices have also become commonplace. For instance, typical computing devices include a plurality of ports (e.g., wired or wireless) into which peripherals can be attached and utilized in connection with the aforementioned computing devices. More particularly, attachable peripherals can include printers, keyboards, portable music/video players and recorders, cameras, video cards, speaker systems, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable telephones, smart phones, or any other suitable computer peripheral. These devices can be physically coupled to a computing device by way of ports (e.g., USB ports, printer ports, . . . ), or can be communicatively coupled over a wireless link. This interaction of peripherals with computing devices has rendered such computing devices even more valuable in terms of user efficiency. Additionally, in the case of memory (resident or peripheral), finite storage limitations must be considered when allocating memory resource.
Moreover, recent advances in computing technology have made possible tablet PC architecture that facilitates generating digitally handwritten images. However, interpretation of such handwriting by a character recognition component and/or a human reader can be impeded by the high variability of handwriting and by segmentation errors that occur during a recognition procedure. Accordingly, there is an unmet need for systems and/or methods that overcome the above-mentioned deficiencies.